Types of Players
Please feel free to add more. Legend Cross Teamers Difficulty: Hard These people team with people not in your team. Very hard to beat and are usually formed to enforce a treaty. Cross teamers team with people not in your team. Very hard to beat All NP players Rarity: Rare Difficulty: easy or hard (if they make it to late game) These people don't build any power plants they just build nuclear power plants. These players can easily be defeated as they lose all their money at start building plants. Some don't even defend their plants! You can easily make them waste their money by rushing them, and they may build lots of turrets depending on how many troops you use. If they manage to reach late game, their income will be way higher than yours they will already have an army ready if you attack their plants, so don't let these people survive early game - rush them and you can easily get rid of them. Some tend to rage quit if you destroy a couple of their plants.They are also often found leaving games early, regardless of game conditions. Bacon Hairs Rarity: Common Difficulty: Easy - Hard Normal looking people on the start of the game they may be easy victories or your worse nightmare as pro players tend to disguise themselves as a bacon hair in order to deceive thinking they are clueless bacon hairs, In order to verify if a bacon hair is a pro or a noob check what they are doing on the early minutes of the game, they are typically the rushers if the bacon hair is a pro or if its a noob they usually just stare at their base commonly seen building barracks and creating soldiers whilst disregarding economy. BEWARE OF THE BACON HAIRS. Rushers Rarity: Common - Uncommon Difficulty: Normal They are the ones who rush and attack your nuclear plants in the first 20 minutes where the command centers. They usually use 3 light soldier starters and expect to win. They are easily rage quit and easy to win as the command center does more damage and has a buff earlier. To win them. Simply defend with turrets and your CC. The PRO's on the other hand are much harder versions. They rush till you waste money. While they will waste more. Their allies will then spam troops at their barracks and take you out. Making you waste for no reason at all and just leaving time for them to slowly get cash. Still easy to beat them. Fight Fire with fire. Economic Hungry Manager Rarity: Common - Uncommon Difficulty: Hard They are people hungry for nuclear plants on every crystal. Theres a pro version and a noob version. The Pro's build a nuclear plant with a turret while the noob ones put a power plant with 0 defense whatsoever. To beat them you simply need at least 10 heavy soldiers and destroy their nuclear plants, ignore the turret. To ignore it, you use something called the range technique where you make only the nuclear plant in its range. Then you can place your nuclear plants there. Peacemaker Rarity: Uncommon Difficulty: Medium-Hard These are uncommon annoying people that can be fooled easily. They try to set a temporary treaty so build up an army to attack you. Easily countered by "accepting" the treaty, then attacking them when they are the least aware. Variant - Backstabbing Peacemaker Rarity: Uncommon - Rare Difficulty: Normal-Hard These are basically peacemakers, but they attack once they have a suitable army. Easily countered by having your own army to protect your assets or attacking them first. Scrubs Rarity: Everywhere - Common (Very Rare in Room 7) Difficulty: Way Too Easy Really? These people dont even plant nuclear plants. They either don't plant anything and just watch your army rather than focusing on themselves. They watch you all day thinking it's a documentary they can watch. While that is actually true, they're not playing and sometimes considered "Waste of Time" They usually build barracks, bunkers and spam turrets straight off with no income. Instead of allying they just say in the chat "TEAM" rather than actually using the ally function. To win? Figure it out yourself. You know how to. Come on, just don't follow their steps. Thats all. Mostly their kids and noobs. Admit, you were once this type before. At least once. Protip: When choosing allies, don't just immediately request anyone that is closest to your base. The 'scrub' becomes your worst enemy when you become ally with it! It is good practise to wait for a moment to see if a player places down any power plants at all before choosing to ally with them. Decents Rarity: Uncommon-Rare (Very Rare in Room 1 and 2) Difficulty: Hard These people shown themselves that they have serious skills and PWNED Scrubs before. They know what their doing and players to be reckoned with. The key to winning is being Decent yourself via Experience, along with good Allies. Be smart and cautious with every step and move you take, otherwise it might be the end of you. Experts Rarity: Rare - Ultra (Legendary in room 1 and 2) Difficulty: Insane Basically Decents on steroids. These are veterans. You need serious full force full skill allies to win this. So good luck is all I can say :P Barbarians Rarity: Common - Uncommon Difficulty: Easy - Medium Barbarians are uncivilised powerful army on their own. They don't have allies but they're good at the game. They just can't work with people. So kill them with an ally. You cannot beat them alone. Hunters Rarity: Rare - Ultra Rare (Uncommon in Room 7) Difficulty: Hard - Insane Hunters are like Lions or Tigers hunting their prey. They stalk you from behind and then strike when least expected. How do they do that? They are tricksters but harder and more enhanced. They are usually allied with someone and plan things out. They get soldiers and tanks and when you attack someone. They'll attack your less protected base. Their very difficult to win especially in 2 v 2 v 2 as you have two other teams of enemies. Their more common in 2 v 2 v 2 than 3 v 3. Tricksters Rarity: Uncommon (Common in Room 7) Difficulty: Medium Theres two types of tricksters. The ones that fail at their job and the ones that are actually great. They make great allies and terrible enemies. They act weak and stay undercover at first and then suddenly they'll take action and start talking to you and trick you around. Distract you and then suddenly nuke you. They're super random and have nothing much to say. Variant: Deceptionists Rarity: Extremley rare Difficulty: Hard to Ultra These guys often rely on teams but can be lethal if left alone. So basically they use their allies production buildings like barracks, forts and tank factory's to build a decent land army of less than 10, after that they may trick others by building a fort and research center, fooling others into thinking that they are creating juggs and artilleries. Their bases are often poorly defended on purpose and they make them look vulnerable to light to meduim attacks. Dont be fooled because pooling all your money on and sending a medium sized attack force will be your downfall. They will ungarraison their probally heavy tanks and snipers (and maybe even juggs if they were fast enough), exterminate the unfortunate players attack force and leave them vulnerable to being attacked and defeated. Navy Rushers Rarity: Rare - Basically Extinct. Difficulty: Hard to Impossible. Navy Rushers are known for their instant rush of battleships, seeing as how you usually make enough money in the first five minutes of the game for these guys to get two battleships. They go around shooting down everybody's dockyards on the map, making it basically impossible to fight back due to the fact of most people aren't prepared or just don't expect it. Their favorite maps are Six Small Islands and Tri Weather, or, just basically any map that requires a navy to actually win. A good example of this type of player is Bad_Boris. You are likely to meet him in the 1&2 rooms. Most people recognize him early on and try to out-play him with his own strat, but he's done it so long there's no point of even trying to do this. One of their weaknesses is that they rush navy SO hard, that they don't even put down power/nuclear plants down on their own starting crystal. One of the only ways to beat these types of players is by making an air force of space-fighting force. They are known for being well organized and relying on their alliances for money once their task of taking out everybody's dockyards has been completed. One of the good things about knowing you have an enemy Navy Rusher on your team is that they tend to make people RQ right off the bat, seeing as how lots of people get fairly irritated when people instantaneously take out their dockyards. These people often give up their strat within 30 to 40 minutes in and begin to work on their armies. These players are experienced and know the mechanics fairly well and allying with these players is often a good choice; for your own benefit of course. And, as stated above, seeing as how they often rely on their allies for their income they are often open for attack on their CC in a few minutes as they rarely start to work on their army once they've gotten their battleships. Their allies being taken out are a key component in finishing these players off. Space Link Rushers Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Hard These players rely on teamwork to quickly accumulate money to buy a space link within the first 20 minutes. Can easily wreck havoc upon other players still trying to grow their economy due to the speed and damage of the space fighter. You can however, still beat them by using transport ships or planes to destroy their plants. After all, space links aren't cheap, and neither are space fighters. Troll Rarity: Uncommon-Rare Difficulty: Annoying. These players quit when the lobby timer is down to 1. Then repeatedly leave and join. They are skillfull sometimes like the Decents but when they lose. They start cheating and going out of map and glitching them out just so you wont win. Turret Spammer Rarity: Common - Everywhere (Varied in Room 7) Difficulty: Hard These players are the ones that defend every plant and base with a load of turrets. They're strong but they won't win anyway. If they're allied. It would suck real bad for you. It'll distract you and take down most of your troops. So attack in an ally to have optimal damage and minimal tragedies. If their barbarians + turret spam. They'll lose. Your army will soon overtake him. Variant: Fort Spammer Rarity: Uncommon Difficulty: Irritatingly Hard - Expert These dudes are self-explanatory. They spam forts in order to keep you at bay. You can see them slightly more commonly in Fantasy 2. And if their army pushes with a tight barrier, it's over. Sniper Rarity: Uncommon. (Common in Room 5 and 7) Difficulty: Irritatingly Hard These players are quite difficult to destroy. They are turret spammers worst nightmare. Anything with far range is the Sniper's best friend. This includes artillery. To kill command centers and HQ's and walls. Tanks to outrange turrets. Generic Rarity: Virtually Everywhere Difficulty: Varied These are the generic regular players, they know how to play, NP at their base, expand, command, conquer. They basically have no strategy other than get an economy, get an army, and then strike. Kid Ego Rarity: Common in Room 7. Uncommon in Room 5. Common in Room 1&2 Difficulty: Easy - Hard They irritate you by having a super high self-esteem and calling you "Scrub". "Low level plebs", "Noobs". Etc They rage quit and complain about anything because nothing is their fault for them if you win. When they win they keep teasing you, their tactic is to irritate you and make you not focused. However, when you beat them you should give them a taste of their own medicine ;) Variant: Bragger Difficulty: Impossible, as someone needs to beat you in order to be a bragger Braggers are downright annoying. When they see you about to lose, they mock you with insults such as "noob", "loser", etc. If you try to make a comeback or argue, they will just reprimand you with your loss. The only way to "beat" them is to be the bigger man and ignore them. Good Sports Rarity: Legendary (On the verge of extinction) Difficulty: Medium to Ultra These players have average skills and rarely rage quit, they congratulate you when they are defeated and point out what they did wrong. Also they compliment on what your strategy was. As the Kid Ego population rises, the numbers of the Good Sports dwindle, this is due to Good Sports being mocked by the Kid Ego and being defeated by other players. Bomber Rarity: Uncommon Difficulty: Hard These people make a few power plants then make a tank factory and spam explosive tanks in the first 15 minutes. They target your Command Center and are generally difficult to stop. Variant: Explosive Spam Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Extremely Hard Bombers spam 4-7 explosive tanks as soon as possible and send them in the spots where your buildings are closest together. This destroys multiple buildings. The smart ones will target both unit producers and your Command Center at once. Nuke Researchers Rarity: Common Difficulty: Easy This type of player immediately researches nukes at the start of the game, and the research center is their most defended building. They usually forget about building plants or expanding, and are very easy to destroy. They often sell their other buildings to defend the research center. It is common to find multiple research centres in a relatively weak base, and also common to find them attempting to hid research centres. It's very rare for them to actually build the silo, yet actually build a missile. Runners Rarity: Common Difficulty: Hard These are the people who won't accept defeat. When you destroy their CC they usually get a space fighter or a transport ship and run away so that the game won't end. They also do that to annoy you. Be careful though they can get a new power plant and rebuild if you left them alone. Artillery Spammers Rarity: Varies, common in higher number rooms Difficulty: Hard Artillery spammers, as their name suggests, spam artillery units. The first thing they tend to do is gain enough income to get the artillery, which is the point at which they're weakest. Then they max out or go near the max of artilleries they can afford, gain a large amount of smaller, weaker units to defend their artilleries, and set out towards your base. The damage the artilleries do is high, so it's worth stopping them as soon as possible. Turtles Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Easy to Hard These are the kind of people who don't take risks or build units but instead secure a few crystals and spam turrets, walls, forts, shields, command centers, and headquarters. They can be easily defeated via artillery or early rushes but are extremely annoying as they don't do anything and/or wait for everyone to expend their resources, units and potential nukes. Sniper-Jeeps Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Hard These are any players that use the technique of putting snipers in jeeps. They make up for the Sniper's slowness and weakness by putting them in a jeep and use them to destroy your soldiers. The jeep is faster than soldiers so it is only possible to catch them off guard or with faster non-soldier units, like planes. Camp Builders Rarity: Uncommon Difficulty: Expert These players specialize at landing on an enemy's home turf and quickly building a small base, often on naval maps and involving a few defenses with a fort/barracks and or tank factory. They are also hard as they can make one quickly expend resources and time on trying to destroy a fire base. They also like to build them up on high terrain where often only artillery and space fighters can attack from. Two examples of these players are createcrusher and SnakeBlaster2017, if you see them, often in a navel map, expect them to use this strategy. Turret Spammers Rarity: Uncommon Difficulty: Depends on what he did and what you did, if he sold his CC - medium, if he sold his CC and you got tanks/artillery - way too easy, if he didn't sold his CC but you got artillery - way too easy, if he didnt solt his CC and you dont have artillery - hard Basically a version of scrubs, they only spam turrets on the beginning of the game. If you see one, remember that tanks outrange turrets. But you must be careful if he didnt sold his CC (command center if someone dont knows) Insta-Nukers Rarity:Mythical-Ultra Rare Difficulty:Easy-Very Hard(Varied) These people mainly focus on Nukes,They build Power Plants and get a income of about 100.They mainly rely on allies and don't have a army except the starting armies.When they got enough income,they bulid a lot of Research Centers and research nukes. When they researched nukes they bulid one(duh),and they may get a real army.and they nuke the other allicance.and send troops(if they have some/ally's troops) If there isnt a ally is Easy,If there is then Midium,If they got the nuke then its Hard-Very Hard Trumps Rarity: Extremely rare but gaining popularity. Difficulty: Hard. Mostly seen in the new map Fantasy 2 at around mid game. When one team has reached the other teams side of the island one may research and build a wall in order to keep the enemies in and allowing no escape if on the offensive. If on the defensive they will stop enemies from entering through the choke point. They often build turrets, mines, AA turrets and sometimes even forts to a company their walls, using mass firepower or artillery and snipers can often win them over and either allow your team to escape your half of the island or let your forces into their half of the island. The Players With Friends Rarity: Uncommon-Rare (Common in Room 7) Difficulty: Medium-Irritatingly Hard These people join the game and bring their friends, usually in a Skype or Discord with them, and have very good communication with each other, so that there are no misunderstandings, they understand their advantages and disadvantages, and usually have set plans made to win the game. Can be easily taken out if they are relatively new to the game, otherwise are very annoying and will usually cause people to rage before late-game by one using Naval Rush, another using Turtle, etc. (Three players know for this are CouragouesAlbert101, CoolWhistle0544, and BigGamming) Variant - The First of Many Rarity: Common Difficulty: Easy yet irritating These guys often join after another quits, after that he/she will start spamming in chat that they want their friends or siblings to join and that they want the players that were there first to leave. Hackers Rarity: Legendary Difficulty: Impossible What? These people just spam their money till its full, buy bunch of defences, and block you down, destroy with a bunch of tanks, planes and space planes. Variant - Barbarian Hackers Difficulty: More Impossible This again, they have no alllies, then they rekt everyone around them in the first 5 minutes Lag Experts Rarity: Semi-uncommon to rare Difficulty: Hard-Ultra Heres what they do: They always lag, but are still exceptionally skilled. They always know what ally to choose. They tend to use infantry always to quickly hush the round. They use "En Masse" tactics after maxed out the infantry. When he/she about to rekt the final base to finish off the round, he/she will lagged out, and it's all 2-hour effort went into ashes, and the spot will always replaced by a god damn noob. Team "Carriers" Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Easy-Medium Dont be fooled by the title, these aren't the pros unfortunate enough to be forced to team with noobs who have to put up with there nonsense whilst they rise from the ashes and vanquish the enemy team, no those are team carriers. These are team "carriers" as in aircraft carriers. Often a team of bacon hairs or noobs who have played a few rounds and know a few things, they may also know that carriers are one of the best navel units you can get but are also costly so, the 2 or 3 noobs will all send they're starting cash to one player, often before even getting a plant, one player will then get a naval yard and 1-2 carriers. They are often too poor to put up a good fight and too poor to even build planes from their new collective carrier/s. To defeat them just send destroyers and battleships, once the crown of their fleets dead the 2 or 3 of them will leave. Anti Eco Players Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Medium These are the types that start with an army and go marching around and taking out every power/nuclear plant they see. They can be annoying in early game, but you can counter them with allies. Normally they don't focus on economy themselves so they may not have good defenses, so once the Command Center buff wears out, your team is free to crush the Anti Eco player. Just be aware that they can grow super strong in the endgame as your economy will be crushed if you dont do anything about them, while their economy has the potential to grow strong. Money Wasters Rarity: Common Difficulty: Medium These people build power and nuclear plants in the first 20 minutes. After that they go on a money spending spree such as, buying an aircraft carrier navy, shields, and even Command Centers. You can find commonly find him in conquest and survival servers. Colonizers Difficultry: Easy to EXTREME (unfinished) These player can be smart or dumb. Moochers Difficulty: Irritatingly hard or Scrub level. Moochers are usually also economic hungry managers. What they do is get to 100 cpm, and build their army. You may think that's basic, but they are much harder to take on because they have a lot more money. Why? They don't actually buy any buildings. They always use other peope's buildings. Without buying stuff, they have more money to spend, leading to bigger armies. Another situation is that they are scrubs, in which case they aren't a threat. Bombing Raiders Rarity: Ultra Rare Difficulty: Easy - Hard These players at all costs will try to research stealth bombers than attack all your unguarded plants in an attempt to cripple your economy. If all your plants are left unguarded these players will be a living nightmare but if you put up turrets or anti air these players will go in a complete frenzy trying to find the last of your unguarded plants Variant - Air Fleet Difficulty: Irritatingly Hard They will create huge fleets of stealth bombers and will take out your plants with ease. If you only have 1 anti air at your plants these players will continue to relentlessly attack with their large numbers as your lone anti air will be crippled by heavy damage. Easiest way to beat these players is the use space fighters, loads of anti air turrets and units in order to cripple their fleets leaving them with little to no cash left afterwards, a stealth bomber isn't a cheap investment >:3 economic HANGRY manager Difficulty: Annoying HANGRY managers get to 100 cpm, then they get a 9/10 army of heavy soldiers. The 1 spot left is used for a meditruck in case of interceptors. Once building this army, they take out enemy plants and put plants on former enemy crystals. How to beat them? Intercept with space planes while the meditruck is moving. They can't escape, so they will be forced to deploy their heavies. Ask you ally to intercept with a larger force, and when the fight ends, do to them what they did to you. >:3 Targeter Difficulty: Annoying For a small thing that you did to these people (e.x. take out a plant) they will hunt you down for the rest of the game. This can really hinder your progress as they will make sure they make your life a living hell. Exploding tank spammer Rarity: Mythical Difficulty: Varied depending on how well he or she playes These spammers/rushers will place a Tank Factory at unreachable places near you CC(E.G. an unreachable hill near a crystal) and make as many Exploding Tanks as possible before rushing into your CC. Making your game a living hell. The way to counter it is to prevent them from building the Tank Factory in the first place by either rushing, ruining their economy, or prevent any enemy forces from building anything.Category:Miscalleneous